


Plain Talk

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fail to see the benefit of this experiment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Talk

Spock fidgets as she perches on his thighs, her hand fluttering near the plane of his hip. His jaw clenches. Nyota's lips curve.

"Tell me what you want," she says gently.

He draws a breath and exhales a sigh.

"I fail to see the benefit of this experiment. You already possess exhaustive familiarity with my... proclivities."

"Yes, but you agreed. So say what you want."

She goes up on her knees, hands on her hips; she towers, astride him. Her hair slips around her slim, brown shoulders, imperfectly curtains her breasts.

"Closer," he manages around a lump in his throat.


End file.
